Son of Storms
by ShadowHunter112
Summary: A single change in ones life can have many different changes on the world, a simple change in parentage can either save the world or doom it. Watch as Percy Jackson isn't the son of Poseidon, but the son of Typhon Father of Monsters and the Storm Giant. I do not own Percy Jackson


**Hello everyone, I go this idea on day in school, I was bored out of my skull at school; the teacher put some of the class to sleep. That is how boring it was. No Joke. Anyway, this story changes Percy's parentage, so instead of a son of Poseidon, he is the son of Typhon. Father of all monsters, and the storm giant. Please read and review, would love to hear some feedback.**

"Human Talking" 'Human Thinking' 

**Ch. 1**

It had been eons since Typhon was free from under a Volcano. His prison changed with the Mountain Olympus, only, under the nearest Volcano.

He spent eons in pain from being trapped in lava and roaring in pain. Most thought that he was a mindless monster, strong yes, but still a monster and incapable of thought.

This was far from the truth, born from two primordials, Gaea, and Tartarus. He was rather intelligent. The problem was with his mother, who secretly gave him a potion that will drive him in an endless rage towards all life. He would use his power to destroy the Gods and Humans alike.

He kept his sanity, ironically from being in constant pain. The pain forced his mind to focus and not be overwhelmed by anger or insanity.

Time continued to pass with Typhon becoming bored and lonely. He was still connected to his many children, and saw them grow, kill demigods and what not, but he could not see them. Typhon, unlike most immortals, cared about all of his children, he himself was an outcast due to his parentage, power and looks, and he was not considered a true giant, like his siblings as he did not have their curse about having a demi-god and god need to destroy them. He wasn't a god, Titan or anything, Typhon was something completely different. This difference caused him to be an outcast and alone. This is why he loved all of his children; they were the only things he really had. Echidna, his wife doesn't count as Not once had she tried to talk to him, visit him or anything. She just siding with those moron Titans against Olympus, and being killed over and over again.

All he could do was sleep or try to ignore the pain from being burned by lava.

' **Well a good side effect to this is and incredible pain tolerance, and heat resistance.'** Typhon thought to himself as he tried to come up with a way to escape, but not suffer from the anger curse. He knew that his body could not escape, that will attracted too much attention, and he will lose himself in anger once more. He needed to escape with his spirit, and maybe inhabit another body. That could work hopefully. He did want to see how the world changed over the years.

With this idea in mind, Typhon channeled enough power in order to escape his prison, but not enough power to alert anyone on what he was doing.

He releases all of the energy into his soul and cast it out, his body became limp, from not having something to control it, and the spirit of Typhon was launched in a volcanic eruption of Mount Saint Helens. A rather small eruption, so no one payed much attention to it, only those who lived near the mountain worried.

Unknown to the world, both mortal and Immortal, Typhon, the father of Monsters was free, and not trying to destroy all life. So he could do whatever he wanted. He just needed to keep a low profile, and use this time to learn about the modern world.

First thing is first though, get a new body.

Finding a new body was easier than expected, all Typhon had to do was find a recently dead man, then once the soul left, his soul will take its place, the power of his soul will allow his new body to function, as long as he has the energy. Which will last about three years, before he returns to the mountain.

 **Page Break**

It has been a year since Typhon started his knew life, the body he was using was a 6' 2" Tall male with black hair, and steel grey eyes, formally known as John Smith who died due to a gunshot wound in the Military. He did do some cosmetic changes, like making the hair slightly thicker, and they pupils gain a slit like a cat's or a snake's. Along with increased muscle mass and some extra height.

He spent most of the year, learning English, along with basic utilities, such as driving, Body Hygiene, physical fitness and learning to cook decent foods.

He did learn some of the modern sciences, but stuck to the quiet life of a simple mechanic living in New York. He didn't get too attached to anything as in another two years he will disappear, but he managed to make some human friends.

Emotions though were a bit different; after all, he never experienced them before, so it took some time to understand them.

He did meet someone who seemed to recognize him, but was unafraid, a woman by the name of Sally Jackson, who stopped by his small shop for some maintenance on her car. She took one look at him, and her eyes widened, then the most unusually thing happened, she didn't run away screaming, she just smiled and the two continued talking about her car.

That was the most bizarre thing Typhon had ever experienced, even his wife was somewhat afraid of him! Then this woman from nowhere wasn't even stuttering.

' **I will admit, it is refreshing to be treated as a person rather than a giant monster.'** Typhon though as time went by. He continued to see Sally around New York and they became friends. Since she knew who he was, Typhon didn't need to keep things from her. The most amazing part was that she believed him about the anger potion and all the other events that happened in his long life.

A year had passed with the pair becoming closer and closer. They were almost inseparable, but Typhon did tell her about his deadline of three years. She was understanding, and they continued their friendship.

Eventually, that friendship became more and the two started dating, despite Typhon leaving inevitable. He swore to her and himself that he will escape again and he will return.

They eventually had a son, by the name of Perseus Typhon Jackson, Percy for short. He managed to stay for only a few weeks before he loses the energy and his soul returned to his real body. He managed to cast one final look at his son, and girlfriend. Whishing he could stay with them, but he was already out of time. He looked at Sally and Percy looking at him with tears in Sally's eyes as the two waved. Typhon's body then dissolved into nothing, while his soul went back to Saint Helens.

Sally meanwhile while was crying over the loss of Typhon, despite being a supposed raging monster, he was actually a very kind and smart man, cursed by his own mother.

She did see some of the monster in him, after all his temper was legendary among the populace in New York, but he never hit her or even hit something else. He only took a few deep breathes and let it out. He was nothing like his real form would suggest, his real form was a giant humanoid from the waist up, but his legs were like the bodies of boa constrictors. On each hand, he had a hundred fingers tipped with red-eyed serpent heads. He had massive leathery wings, long matted hair that smelled like volcanic smoke with an ever changing face, becoming a more horrible monster than the previous one.

He was said to have massive strength, which was above the big three, incredible durability, able to withstand the full power of Zeus's bolt, Fire Breathe, spew vast amounts of poison from his snakes and lastly, the ability to summon violent thunderstorms, hurricanes, volcanic eruptions and floods. [This was taken from the Rick Riordan Wikipedia.]

Percy was his first Half-Blood son, so Percy himself was going to be extremely powerful. What characteristics he gained from Typhon was unknown. Time will tell though.

 **Page Break**

Years have passed since Percy was born. He was a slightly tan boy, with black hair, the color of a raven, along with a blue eye in his right eye, with a steel grey eye in his left. He inherited his father's monster slit eye, along with fangs and Typhon's height. Sally married a man by the name of Gabe Ugliano, a fat man who could hide Percy's sent from the gods and monsters.

Percy was a troubled kid; he has a massive temper, a love of storms and a fascination with monsters. Not to mention ADHD and Dyslexia.

He was extremely strong for his age, alone with massive stamina and a slight immunity to pain and heat, which will only grow with age.

For his abilities, he seemed to inherit his Father's abilities with storms and other natural disasters, at a smaller scale. This was illustrated when Gabe went off on a rant and a localized thunderstorm was created, following Percy's anger.

He created his own monsters in his imagination, constantly creating new ones and writing them down, along with drawing them. Writing down their abilities, weaknesses and anything he could think of. He was an amazing drawer from years of practice.

However, good things are always followed with bad things. He enjoyed time with his mother Sally, but despised Gabe. Gabe was an abusive, drunk slob and it was only a matter of time before Percy snapped.

It was the middle of the night when Gabe returned home from drinking and playing poker with his friends. He stumbled in and due to him losing extremely badly, decides to take his anger on his young charge.

So, he stumbled in Percy's room, woke the kid up and started to whip him with his Belt. Percy's screams awakened Sally, who rushed in and tried to stop Gabe by smacking him. Gabe proved stronger than her and knocked her out.

"I have had it you and your son!" Gabe yelled out as he grabbed both Percy and Sally by the neck and dragged them into the kitchen. Grabbing a knife, a gleam of insanity in his eyes from the darkness in the room, wanted to make the brat suffer, in his intoxicated mind, if he didn't have the child, he wouldn't have lost the poker game. Still, he wanted to make the kid suffer, so he took the knife and carved a massive scar in the young child's face.

"Do you want to play a game?" He asked to the boy, over and over, Percy could only scream in pain as his face was carved in.

Gabe not stopping, carved a massive wound in the child's face; this started in his forehead above his right eye, went between his eyes, and stopped before it reached his throat.

Finally finishing, Gabe turned to Sally, who was still knock out, and raised the bloody knife, ready to end her life.

Percy seeing this glared at Gabe with all of the hate he could muster, wishing that he could become a monster and torture Gabe, just like he did to him and to prevent his mother's death.

His wish was grated as his body started to transform into a monster he created after one of his nightmares. The beast was 7 feet tall, with horns jutting out of its head, well-muscled, five inch claws shaped like Scythes, Pale scales with a black outline, a blade tipped tail, with spikes on the back, going to the tail's tip, Giant bat wings were folded, and two feet, with three claws in the front and one in the back.

Percy not knowing what happened; decided not to dwell on the matter and picked the fat man and shoved a claw in Gabe's back. Gabe screamed in pain, while Percy relished in it, he then turned Gabe around and smiled, a mouth full of needle like teeth greeted the terrified man. Percy deciding to finish him quickly, slashed at Gabe's throat and slit it open, watching as Gabe died from the lack of air and blood loss. Not before taunting him though as Gabe slowly bleed out.

"I won the game." Percy sang in twin voices. One was that of a small innocent child, pure innocence. The other was a rumbling sound, as if a rockslide was given a voice.

Percy then realized just what he did, he killed a man, even though the man tried to kill him, but he would still go to jail.

He remembered seeing murderers on the news when Gabe watched it. Thinking quickly, he ran to his room, smashing a few things along the way due to his size, and grabbed everything important to him. His book full of his created monsters, a pillow, water and anything he thought he needed. He wrote a small goodbye note to his beloved mother explaining what happened, and promised to write as often as he could.

With that thought, he ran out of the door, and left to live on the streets and practice his ability to transform.

 **Page Break**

Years have passed since that faithful day, with Percy keeping his promise to write, and living on the streets. He survived from dumpster diving, pick pocketing and anything he could get away with. Using the library, he managed to learn basic survival techniques, along with anything else he could get his hands on. Like monster books for instance.

He compiled everything in a set of notebooks, which he bought with the money he pick pocketing, along with buying some food.

He did manage to master his ability to shapeshift, along with finding out his incredible strength and durability. He also managed to learn about his power to control storms and create Natural disasters. Even poison, how cool was that? This was after an unfortunate incident with the police in Washington DC, where he couldn't Shape Shift, and wished an earthquake stop or at least delayed his pursuers.

He eventually settled in Detroit Michigan, mainly for the high population and its extensive sewers were he could hide in.

Time continued to pass, with Percy becoming a bit of a monster lover, he saw dozens of monsters over the years, and traced them back to Greek Mythology. Since monsters must be real, then Gods, the underworld and everything else must be real as well.

Knowing this, he tried to figure out his father, as he could do things no other mortal could. This search was met with nothing; no other gods or even Goddesses have the ability to shapeshift, or use most Natural Disasters. The big three came close, but not a match. So he called his mother and asked her. He told her about how he knew that Greek mythology was real; she then gave him the biggest shock of his life. His Father was Typhon, the strongest monster, and the storm giant. A good thing out of this was that he created a monster form similar to Typhon regular form. Mainly because it made him feel slightly closer to his father.

The form he created was about 12 feet tall, bat like wings, along with black hair, regular human feet, thick skin, snake tipped fingers which could inject or spit venom that was similar to the Inland Taipan, and could become regular figures if he wished it. Along with Fire Breathe and a massive increase to strength and endurance, with a higher healing factor. This has become his favorite form, besides his human form, the form he used to kill Gabe and a giant monster wolf he created after reading the legend of Fenrir. He spends most of his time in these forms, using the library to learned Martial Arts and creates new ones with his forms abilities. His favorite is creating new venoms and toxins to use against people who threaten him; they even work on monsters which was a plus.

He also learned that the only way to kill a monster is using Celestial Bronze weapons, or by being another monster.

He could transform into a monster and use his powers, but what about when he runs out of energy? What will he do then?

The answer came to him, he needed immortal allies, and his mother recommended Hephaestus, for two reasons. He is one of the most level-headed of gods, and he was the greatest blacksmith.

This lead to Percy, staring at a tall, well-muscled man, with an artificial limb, staring down at him.

"Hello." The man said kindly to the scarred boy, with a hint of curiosity.

'Interesting, he has the aura of a demi god, but also that of a monster. Fascinating.'Hephaestus thought to himself as he continued to examine the young boy.

"What are you, I know that you are not a true demi-god, and have the aura of a monster."Hephaestus asked, Percy then answered seeing no reason to lie, to hopefully a possible comrade.

"I am the only demigod son of Typhon." He stated with complete certainty, Hephaestus almost believed him. One thought broke that though, the son of Typhon part, father of all monsters.

Percy seeing that Hephaestus didn't believe him, transformed into the Typhon counterpart. Once again shocking the god of the forge into almost speechlessness.

"Why did you pray to me?" Hephaestus then asked.

"I would like an immortal ally, as Zeus will most likely try to kill me. You are one of the most level-headed of the gods, and you are underestimated. People think you are only good at making weapons, but that is not all you are the god of." Percy explained his reasons, with Hephaestus nodding. It was a sound reason, and he could detect no lies from the unique boy.

"Fine, I will help you." Hephaestus said after a moment of silence.

"You will first need some celestial bronze weapons, and maybe some armor. Along with a backpack." Hephaestus started to mutter to himself, going over everything in his mind. Percy meanwhile stood silently waiting for the forge god to finish his mumblings.

"Ok, here is a basic sword and shield, I will make something better when I have an idea about what will best suit you, here is also a dagger, and a pair of light armor as well." Hephaestus said, summoning the mentioned items. Along with a black one strap back pack, that will hold anything and still feel as if it was empty.

"Thank you." Percy said grateful, the two then began to converse about their lives, similar to two old friends catching up.

"Do you have anything that could help the scars?" Percy asked as they were getting ready to part ways for the day.

"Healing is Apollo's area of expertise, I repair and build. Not heal."Hephaestus said to the crestfallen boy.

Over the years he gained three new weapons from Hephaestus. He received a set of bronze and steel chains, which wrap around his arms in the form of tattoos, as well as dual swords called Cataclysm and Apocalypse, and lastly, a bow. The sword were both pitch black with glowing red runes, they can either be set on fire at a command, or amplify his powers over Natural Disasters. The two Chains called the chains of Tartarus, were chains that could also be set on fire and bind even a god, as long as Percy has the energy for it. They could also help with his powers.

The bow was nothing special at first glance; simple wood with bronze tips, the real fun was the arrows. Arrows for everything, exploding, poison, recon, fake death, tranquilizer and basic bronze tipped arrows.

In thanks, Percy helped Hephaestus out, weather with a project, or just to talk. They both found themselves with a comrade. Bother were outcasts, Percy with his looks and abilities, while Hephaestus also with his looks and solitary nature. They developed an almost brotherly bond, despite the age difference.

Due to his life, he became the accomplished thief and fighter. He stole weapons like guns, and knives. Along with some clothes, food, a Sony Walkman, and even an electric guitar. He was also in a constant fight with gangs which allowed him to gain fighting experience, and become ruthless and unforgiving to his enemies. He even based a shape in the form off movies and video games, because why not and besides, Alduin was cool, a world eater, but cool. Too bad he couldn't use shouts, he tried but whatever.

Unknown to Percy his life is about to change, be it Good or Bad.

 **Page Break**

Zoe Nightshade sighed as she shot another arrow at an annoying camper. The Hunt had been in Camp Half Blood for a few days and she was already about to kill someone. Specifically a camper.

It had also been a few days since Artemis decided to hunt alone, for a monster that was supposedly a key in the future war.

She was snapped out of her musings by an Apollo camper who thought he could seduce the Ice Queen. Only to be met with an arrow were the sun doesn't shine

Zoe snorted in disgust while walking away.

Friday had then passed in a blur as she and her sisters got ready for the traditional capture the flag game. Which ended with the hunters winning for the thirtieth time in a row.

The celebration was cut short when the Oracle walked and stared right at Zoe, and spoke.

 **Five shall go west to the city in the clouds**

 **The monster thief there, shall break a vow**

 **They will travel west to the goddess in chains**

 **Campers and Hunters combine prevail**

 **The Brother of the Forge shows the trail**

 **The Titan's Curse shall one withstand,**

 **And one shall perish from a friend's hand**

The Oracle Chanted and then fell limp on the ground, as if it had never moved.

"We will go to the Big House, and discuss this." Chiron said with a frown on his face, contemplating the prophecy that was given to Zoe Nightshade.

The camp counselors then met up in the war room, which was the ping pong room.

"Well, this quest certainly sounds fun." Dionysus said reading a wine magazine.

"No need to be that depressing." Chiron sighed to his fellow camp leader.

"This is pointless, we should leave immediately." Zoe growled, itching to leave and save her fellow hunter.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Thalia asked snidely asked to the Hunters Lieutenant.

"West." Was the only relied, while Thalia rolled her eyes.

"You are missing something as usually, first you need to go to the city in the clouds and meet this "monster thief"; you will also need to find the "Brother of the Forge." Thalia said again to the fuming Zoe.

"Anyway, who should go?" Thalia asked Zoe, who was even more pissed than usual.

"I will go, along with Phoebe, we will represent the hunters." Zoe said stiffly to the room.

"I will also go, as well as Annabeth." Thalia said. Much to the shock of the group, her hatred to the Hunters was well known. Thalia was released from her Tree Prison after Zeus's bolt was stolen, since there were no other children of the big three.

"Well, who will be the last member?" Chiron asked, only to be interrupted by Grover, who was excitable as always to help the Hunt.

"Broken Vow and dyeing from a friend's hand. This will go great with popcorn."Dionysus said from his seat.

"No need to remind them." Chiron replied with a sigh.

 **Page Break**

The next day, the quest group loaded in a van and set off to Detroit, the Mile High for the rest of the group, Zoe was driving.

"SLOW DOWN!" Thalia yelled out as the van flew passed a car, nearly hitting it.

"Time is of the Essence!" Was the only reply she received as Zoe actually sped up.

Grover and Annabeth were hanging on for dear lives in the back as they were tossed around from Zoe swerving to escape head on collisions.

The entire drive took about ten hours, with some bathroom breaks of course.

Percy meanwhile was getting ready for his day of stealing. He had no idea about what he was getting into.

 **Page Break**

"Were could we even start?" Thalia asked as the group walked the streets of Detroit.

"Probably start asking the Authorities about a thief." Grover stated nervously as they continued walking.

"Excuse me, have you seem a monster thief" Zoe asked a police officer, who seemed to be off duty.

"Only thief like that would be Ghost." He responded with glazed eyes as Zoe was manipulating the mist.

"Ghost?" The group asked as one, looking at the man as if he was crazy.

"Yeah, Ghost, we call him that for three reasons. One, he usually wears grey and black, making him look like a ghost or spirit, he was never caught of his crimes, so we can't put him in jail. Even though everyone knows he did it. The last reason is because; he always disappears in the sewer system. Whenever we chased him, because we knew he stole something. He seemed to just vanish there." The man explained to the shell shocked group as they heard more and more of the Ghost's story.

"Here is a picture of the man, you can't miss him." The officers said pulling out a picture of a grinning boy, dressed in black jeans, a grey T-Shits and black bandages around his arms.

"Well, you surly can't miss him." Grover stated dryly as they walked down the street.

"The problem would be trying to find him in a city like Detroit." Thalia muttered as they continued to walk on a curb, mingling with the hustle of the city.

They did happen to stumble on the strange boy, ironically after he was just finishing eating from Five Guys.

"Woah." Grover gasped as he caught whiff of the scarred boy, who was walking down the street without a care in the world.

"What?" The rest of the group asked.

"He smells like fire, poison, ozone, and a freaking monster." Grover said, surprising the group.

"Well, let's go get him." Phoebe said eagerly, after all, the quest was pretty boring, until now.

"Hey, Ghost!" Phoebe called out to the grey and black clad boy, who turned around in surprise, then panicked.

He knew what those silver cloths mean, The Hunters of Artemis. 'Not good at all.' He though, and took off running to the nearest sewer pipe.

'Crap, crap, crap.' Percy thought to himself as he slid down the sewer pipe, with his pursuer's right behind him.

'Why the hell are the Hunters of Artemis looking for me?' Percy thought as he ran through the miles of sewers Detroit has. Unfortunately, the Hunters were skilled in chasing down prey. They were said to be able to keep up with a startled deer for miles. Probable due to a combination of practice, and the immortality giving them a boost in endurance and speed, so unfair

Transforming into a 7' giants, he quickly boosted his speed and strides distance, pulling ahead of the chasers.

"Well, I know how he evades the Police." Grover said, barely keeping up with the hunters, while Thalia and Annabeth were slowly lagging behind.

"He chose the perfect place to hide. We can't track him well, as the smell of sewage will override his own, and the darkness prevents him from being seen, unless we were closer." Zoe said with a hint of respect, after all, this boy was given even her a hard time in keeping up, and was it just her, or did he grow a few feet in height.

"I'll just shoot him." Thalia said, charging up a lightning bolt and hurdling it at Percy. It wasn't powerful enough to kill, only to paralyze.

The bolt caught Percy in the back, but due to his father, he just absorbed it and kept on running.

'They have a daughter of Zeus with them!' Percy thought to himself as he sped up, twisting and turning thought the sewers. Which he has memorized the layout.

"Well, that didn't work." Phoebe said snidely as the group tried to catch up.

"Maybe the diplomatic approach." Grover suggested quietly as the group stared to tire, well the campers did, the hunters could continue for another mile or three.

"Fine, HEY GHOST!" Zoe yelled out to the shifter.

"YOU WILL NOT KILL ME. I WANT TO LIVE!" Percy called back as he kept running.

"WE AREN'T HERE TO KILL YOU; WE ONLY NEED YOUR HELP!" Grover yelled.

'That was a male's voice, and the Hunt hates males, so they may be telling the truth, I can always transform if they threaten me.' Percy thought, mentally shocked about the male with the hunt.

'Why my help though?' Percy thought, shrinking to his base form and turning around.

The rag tag group finally stopped running as they caught up to the boy, and Thalia, Annabeth and Grover sank on the ground.

"Why are you searching for me?" Percy said suspiciously as he warily watched the group. He didn't survive this long being trusting of strangers.

"We were issued a quest and the prophecy from the Oracle mentioned a Ghost thief in the city of the clouds." Annabeth explained as the three on the ground regained their breath.

"What the prophecy?" Percy asked.

 **Five shall go west to the city in the clouds**

 **The Ghost thief there, shall break a vow**

 **They will travel west to the goddess in chains**

 **Campers and Hunters combine prevail**

 **The Brother of the Forge shows the trail**

 **The Titan's Curse shall one withstand,**

 **And one shall perish from a friend's hand**

'Well, it seems pretty straight forward.' Percy thought as he mentally went over the words.

'Ghost Thief and the Brother of the Forge, are probably about me. Aries was never a brother to Hephaestus .' Percy thought to himself as he went over the words.

"Fine, I will join you, might as well go home. Come on." Percy said, walking off into the dark.

The quest group looked at each other and ran off to follow the boy into the sewers.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Percy finally came across an ordinary wall, and walked up to it. Removing a brick, he inserted a key and a door opened.

Gesturing to the group, they all filed into the small corridor and came across a small haven.

The room itself was pretty spacious and well kept. A small kitchen with a refrigerator and stove and microwave, tucked in a small corner. The main area was taken with a couch and a table, along with a 30 inch TV, with cable and a PlayStation counsel.

In the far corner, a forge was seen, filled with racks of metal and weapons.

Last but not least a small bed was pushed up against a wall, along with workout equipment.

"Welcome to my home." Percy said as he walked over to the couch and sat down, with the rest of the group following.

"Now, what are your plans for this quest and were precisely are you going." Percy said as he gazed at each individual.

 **And done, hope you enjoy it. If you want to borrow the idea of Typhon being a father or whatever, go ahead, however let me know so I can see your story. Have a nice day and please Read and Review.**


End file.
